


behind the mask is a person i adore

by spideysbi



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Anyways, Avengers Tower, Boys In Love, Crushes, Falling In Love, M/M, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Secret Identity, Slow Burn, Takes Place Before Infinity War, i love them, i think the ship name is parkorales?, teen peter x teen miles, this ship is criminally underrated lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideysbi/pseuds/spideysbi
Summary: what happens when miles gets bitten by a radioactive spider and goes to spider-man for help?(in case u missed the tags, this is TEEN peter parker (aka tom holland’s peter parker) x miles morales. i’ve seen some weird ships on here and i just wanna make it clear that i am NOT contributing to that lmao)
Relationships: Miles Morales & Peter Parker, Miles Morales/Peter Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	1. a regular day on the job

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy! comments and kudos are super appreciated

Spider-man dashed through the city. The brisk air of autumn brushing against him as he swung himself from building to building. It was a familiar feeling, yet he didn’t think he’d ever get used to it.

Today was busy compared to most days. Rather than stopping a bike thief or something minor like that, he had an encounter with a man trying to mug a young woman, and then another man attempting to rob Mr. Del Mar in his shop. Needless to say, Spider-man felt rather proud of the work he did today, and he couldn’t wait to eagerly tell Mr. Stark about it when he got home. 

He swung into an alley near his apartment building, and quickly (though, not very stealthily) pressed the button that releases the pressure of the suit’s fabric, took off the suit, and finally the mask, and just like that, Spider-man was now Peter Parker.

He stuffed his suit into his backpack that he had left there and casually stepped out of the alleyway, walking into the apartment like it was just another ordinary night back home from the Stark Internship.

“Peter! How was Stark today?” May asked breathlessly seconds after Peter entered the apartment. Though she could be overbearing, he couldn’t blame her, (not after everything that happened).

Peter smiled at his loving aunt, and let her pull him into a tight hug that he knew so well. “It was good, I’m just tired. Busy day”. 

Yeah, like punching criminals in the face, climbing walls, and using all of his arm strength to swing across Queens. 

_That’s one way to describe it._

May chuckled, playfully rubbing his hair. “Well, it’s past 8, get some rest, sleepyhead! You ate at the tower, right?” Peter gave her a thumbs up in affirmation and said goodnight before heading into his room.

Peter pulled out his phone and texted Happy the details of the events that day. He made sure to add a message saying “make sure to tell mr stark! :)” at the end. He wasn’t sure if that was even going to happen, but it was worth a try.

He wondered if Mr. Stark ever got his messages, or if he was too busy to check in on Peter nowadays. The last time he saw him was that day at the tower, when he was asked to join the Avengers. Since then? Radio silence. 

He knew that Tony was a busy guy, but Peter was under the impression that he was important to him. Now he wasn’t sure if that was true.

Peter sighed as he slumped into his bed. He was exhausted. Although if it weren’t for his super strength, he would’ve passed out hours ago.

His eyelids felt heavy as he drifted off into sleep.


	2. you walked in and my heart went ‘boom’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapter title is a reference hehe

“You really can’t hang out today? It’s been _way_ too long.” Ned asked, dramatically pouting his lip. 

Peter closed his locker as he began walking with his friend. “I know man, I’m really sorry…” he looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping. “Being Spider-man is a busy job! I can’t just…” he sighed and thought of _Ben._ “not be here to protect people”.

Ned hummed in response and put a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “I get it man. Don't worry. _But_ since you’re free on weekends, we’re hanging out whether you like it or not!” He called as he walked to his next class. Peter awkwardly made finger guns and smiled back at him in response.

_LOOK OUT!_ His spider sense yelled as someone crashed into him. The effects weren’t as drastic on Peter considering his strength, but the boy who ran into him unfortunately fell.

“Are you okay?” Peter asked, grabbing the boy’s books and handing them to him. The mystery student looked up finally, and the first thought Peter had was _I’ve never seen this kid before_ , and the second thought was _he’s kinda cute_. 

“Dude, I’m so so so so sorry” he sputtered, “I wasn’t looking where I was going.” He sounded so apologetic, but honestly, Peter was the furthest thing from upset. He smiled, and shook his head. “It’s fine, seriously”. 

The boy nodded and grinned, “I’m Miles.” He held out his hand and Peter shook it. “...damn, you’ve got a hell of a grip!” He laughed.

Peter nervously laughed along, but he gave himself a mental note to manage his own strength better. 

“I’m Peter. Peter Parker. Uh- are you new here? I’ve never seen you before” He also mentally slapped himself in the face for being so awkward.

“Yeah! We moved here last month”. Peter continued to talk with Miles. He gave him some tips and whatnot that he knew about the school, like that getting detention here was no big deal because the monitor was incredibly indifferent to the job. 

Peter wanted to continue the conversation, but the first bell rang, meaning they needed to be in class soon.

“Um, I gotta go. I’ll see you around, Miles” He said warmly, waving at the other boy before walking off to his class. His spider sense caught Miles still looking at him as he walked away. 


	3. arachnophobia

_Okay._ Miles thought as he headed to his first period class. _That was the cutest boy I’ve ever met._

  
  


Being the new kid in school was never easy, and Miles had honestly been invisible the entire week he’s been here. But _holy shit_ , bumping into Peter Parker made up for it.

He was the first person to actually acknowledge Miles’ existence, and he even did his best to make sure Miles didn’t feel embarrassed for running into him.

Miles really hoped he would see Peter again. 

To his surprise, He walked into his second period to find Peter sitting at a desk in the back. Miles immediately rushed to sit next to him when the brunette waved at him.

“Hey man!” Peter whispered eagerly.

“Hi, I didn’t think we had this class together?” Miles wasn’t complaining. At all. But he was still confused.

“Yeah, it’s the beginning of the year so I had a scheduling mistake and got put into the wrong algebra class. Today they finally fixed it.” He smiled, and it made Miles feel weird inside. “It’s so cool that we have this class together now!”

The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly. Miles was invited to sit with Peter and his friends Ned and MJ at lunch, and his remaining classes had teachers that he liked. He felt like the day had ended strongly.

As Miles walked home, he wasn’t really paying attention to where he was going. He was too busy relishing in the events that day. He had so much fun at lunch, and on top of that, his brain was riddled with thoughts of Peter.

_A boy you just met, you dummy._ He scolds himself.

The wind gushed past, causing his phone to slip out of his coat pocket and loudly hit the concrete. Miles knelt down, dread in his stomach as he was preparing to see a broken screen. As he slowly flipped the phone over, there was nothing but a small scratch on the side.

He exhaled a breath of relief, which was soon replaced by a gasp as a spider on the sidewalk crawled onto his hand. 

Miles quite literally froze. If there’s one thing he was deathly afraid of, it was spiders. He almost thought there was a number of some sort on the abdomen when it suddenly bit him.

“Fuck!” He hissed, smacking the spider off and crushing it with his shoe. Some girl and her mom scowled at him for killing it, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

The pain was severe, but it only lasted for a few seconds, so it must not have been venomous. He shrugged off the adrenaline from coming in contact with a spider before making his way home. 

—

Peter was disappointed to walk into his algebra class the next day with Miles missing. A part of him was worried, but the rational side of him came to the conclusion that he probably caught a cold or something. No big deal.

—

It _was_ a big deal. Miles woke up feeling… different. He couldn’t explain it. His head felt fuzzy and tingly from the moment he woke up, and this feeling only worsened when he looked at himself in the mirror and realized he had grown more than a foot in height.

Miles knew that growth spurts were a thing, but this was extreme. 

He screeched when he went to change his shirt and noticed that he was suddenly _ripped._ Was he going crazy? Because last time he checked, he was a beanpole with no abs in sight, but now he had a six pack and biceps.

“What. The. Fuck.” 

This was weird. Really weird. Miles heard a knock on his door and he practically launched himself back into bed. He knew he couldn’t go to school, not right now.

“Mi hijo, why are you still in bed?” His mother asked from the doorway.

Miles put on his best sick voice “I woke up with a headache, and I don’t feel good… can I stay home today?” This was risky, it was his first week of school and missing a day this early wasn’t a good idea.

Luckily, his mom hesitantly agreed. She had no reason not to believe Miles considering he didn’t have a history of lying.

“Ok, call me or your Dad at work if you need anything, te amo.” She kissed him on the forehead and closed the door before heading out. 

Miles needed to talk to someone about this. 


	4. help is on the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i call this chapter; “peter panicking for 20 minutes straight”

Peter patrolled the streets as usual. Friday’s were usually busy, considering more people were going out and partying and such, but to his slight disappointment, there wasn’t much action today. He helped a little girl who couldn’t find her mom, but that was it.

He quietly hung upside down from a lamppost and scrolled through his phone. To anyone else, this would be a very strange position to be in, but Peter’s powers made sitting upside down just as comfortable as sitting anywhere else.

“Uhm. Excuse me- sir?” 

Peter glanced down to see  _ Miles _ looking at him directly in the eyes. He was super thankful for his mask right now, because his face felt hot and he was probably red as hell.

Peter cleared his throat and put on his fake and probably terrible Boston accent to mask his identity.

“Hey, whatchu need?” He cringed at himself.

Miles swallowed, and looked around hesitantly. “I need your help, please”. 

Peter’s eyes widened, and he hopped down to the ground, immediately thinking;  _ did Miles get taller? _

“Can we talk somewhere more… quiet- yknow, with less people?” 

Peter nodded in response, walking with Miles to an empty alleyway. He had no idea what Miles needed help with and why it needed to be discussed in private.

“So, what’s u-“

“IgotbitbyaspiderandIthinkIhaveyourpowers” Miles said so fast Peter almost missed it. Well… that was not at all what he was expecting.

“I’m sorry- what?” His accent was long gone but he was so shocked that he completely forgot about it. This had to be a joke,  _ right?  _

“Yeah. I woke up really tall, and I was like ‘okay, this is weird, but maybe it’s a growth spurt’, but then I noticed I got  _ super  _ ripped, dude!” Peter’s mouth hung open.  _ That sounds way too familiar.  _

Miles excitedly continued, “Like it was crazy! And I swear the spider that bit me had a number or something on the back of it, I don’t think it was normal. Anyways, I didn’t know who else to talk to, but I know that you got bitten by a radioactive spider or something and I think that’s what happened to me”. Miles was out of breath by the end of his explanation.

Peter only said something short and under his breath in response. “You’re like me”. Miles nodded in reply, mouth also agape. 

This was  _ insane _ . Peter never thought in a million years someone would share his powers. He desperately wanted to take his mask off, but he knew he couldn’t. Anyone who knew his identity was in danger. It was too much of a risk that Peter wasn’t willing to take. Not after losing Uncle Ben.

“So, what should we do?” Miles asked, breaking the silence. Peter thought for a moment, before remembering who would be the perfect person to go to right now.


	5. the trials and tribulations of keeping a secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!!! i havent updated in months im so sorry, but i read some sweet comments that motivated me, so here’s another chapter!! i hope you like it

Miles hung onto Spider-Man for dear life as he was being carried through the streets. This was like a carnival ride taken to a whole new level.

When they were finally on the ground, Miles opened his eyes to… the Avengers tower?

Spider-Man said nothing as he walked into the building and showed what was probably his ID to a very scary looking security guard. The two went on an elevator that seemed to go up for hours before entering what looked to be a very fancy living room. Miles saw a man with dark hair and fancy glasses at the bar grabbing a drink. Miles quickly realized that this was none other than  _ the  _ Tony Stark. Woah.

“Hi! Don’t refer to me by my real name please and thank you!” Spider-Man breathed out, catching Tony by surprise.

“Kid! Long time no see”, Tony pulled Spider-Man into a tight hug. Miles watched awkwardly at the embrace. He wondered if Spider-Man was related to Tony.

“Who’s this fella?” The man asked after letting go of Spider-Man.

“This is Miles. He got bit by a spider, and we think he has my powers.” 

Tony’s eyes widened as he looked at at Miles and then back at Spider-Man. “FRIDAY, bring me me the spare.” He called to seemingly no one. Miles jumped when an electronic voice with a weird Irish accent replied with “Sure thing boss”. 

“Um… Mr. Stark? What’s the spare?” 

“When I first made your suit I had a lot of prototypes and different versions because I wanted to make it perfect. Luckily, I kept one that is pretty much  _ identical _ to yours. Miles can use it.” He said casually, as if this wasn’t some big revelation.

Miles was freaking out. “W-wait, I’m getting my own suit?!” Spider-Man was this cool, experienced superhero, and Miles didn’t know anything about his powers or how to use them. How was he supposed to have a suit already?

Tony chuckled and Miles was a little offended. “You won’t be using it, yet, but you’ll have to eventually. Unless... you want the whole world to know who you are.”

“Here’s the spare you called for, boss” FRIDAY said. Tony grabbed the neatly folded suit that got sent up and walked up to Miles.

“Spidey, you can mentor him. I would prefer to do it myself, but I’m not the one with powers here”. Miles inspected the suit as it was handed to him. It was all black and made of the same material as Spider-Man’s. It was a little bland, but Miles figured he could customize it with time.

————

Peter didn’t know what to do. What was he supposed to do? He was already an awkward person as it was, but now he knew something about Miles that Miles didn’t know he… well... _ knew.  _

He hoped Miles would do what Peter did when he first got his powers; say nothing about it to nobody.

“Peter! You’ll never guess what happened last night!”  _ Well shit. _

Peter put on a forced grin. “What?” He was sweating profusely and his heart was pounding. Peter was the worst liar known to man, he couldn’t even get away with the whitest of lies.

“I met Spider-Man. Like- like in person!” he jumped up in excitement, and Peter tried his best to act surprised. He really did, but it was really difficult considering the circumstances.

“Oh! T-that’s awesome! How did you meet him?”  _ Good going Peter, that’s the one question you said you wouldn’t ask him. _

Miles looked nervous all of a sudden. “Uhm, I just saw him and said hi, that’s it. It was still cool though”. Peter sighed in relief, then quickly cleared his throat to cover it up.

“Peter, are you alright?” Miles asked, cocking his head to the side kind of like a dog. If Peter wasn’t busy losing his mind, he would think that Miles looked pretty cute right now.

“Yeah! Sorry- uh- just have a test soon that I’m nervous for”. He knew Miles could see through his facade, but lucky for Peter the other boy didn’t press any further. 

“Okay”, Miles put a hand on Peter’s shoulder, and for a second the anxiety Peter felt seemed to fade a bit.

“Hey, I’m here for you man, if you- yknow, ever need anything”, Peter really appreciated that, and he was about to reply when suddenly his spider sense was telling him that something was  _ wrong. _

Miles went to take his hand off of Peter’s shoulder, but the inevitable happened; it was stuck. Oh shit.

“Uh- my hand’s stuck?” he kept pulling on Peter’s shoulder, which in turn was pulling Peter’s body along with it. Both boys could feel eyes on them. “What the hell is going on?” Miles muttered under his breath.

“Relax. Just relax”, Peter said, looking Miles in the eye. Everyone around them was looking and laughing. 

He really wanted people to stop staring.

“H-how?! I don’t understand what’s going on!” He ignored Peter’s instructions and kept yanking on him. That was definitely going to give him a shoulder cramp later.

_ I gotta tell him,  _ Peter thought. 


End file.
